


They used to consider Fethry Duck yandere, I reject to recall how relatable that is.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Dancing, False Identity, Gentle Kissing, Heroes & Heroines, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Identity, In-Jokes, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Gestures, Secret Identity, Silly, Some Humor, Surprise Kissing, Villains, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Fethry Duck has taken down his down his first threat as The Red Bat with help from Gizmoduck so now heroes celebrate with the people they've saved.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Fethry Duck/Steelbeak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	They used to consider Fethry Duck yandere, I reject to recall how relatable that is.

While the Yandere trope is very ablest, I do personally find myself falling in a pattern all too alike the trope. A possessive obsession. Stalking a person I like and boiling with murder for anyone who looks like a romantic threat. 

Despite my efforts to be better than that, the pattern remains. 

So even in it's problematic elements, I use Yandere still. Now you know why. I apologize.

To our story. 

Steelbeak breathed a sigh of relief, Gandra's new murder bot had been stopped. Still there was the issue that it'd had been seen by public along with himself, that plus... There were two superhero types, Gandra's not boyfriend and a cute looking rando. The cute one was wearing a bat outfit in red, he'd saved the larger rooster from the murder bot. That made things a little awkward especially since as noted before, the hero was cute. 

Fethry Duck took the hands of his saved damsel and spun about in dance of having saved the day as well. It'd been years since he had put on the Red Bat costume, even then he wasn't all too popular. Today he'd gotten a win and with such a handsome sir too. The bigger man awkwardly danced with him, having not expected it. Gizmoduck has picked up Gyro Gearloose, spinning in a bridal carry. Seeing this, The Red Bat tried to carry the muscular man. He couldn't so the beefy chicken picked him up instead. 

Gizmo Duck kissed Gyro in celebration of his own chicken being alive. Fethry held on to his own chicken, giving a fast but deep kiss. Gizmo paused, looking over to his fellow hero in surprise. Gearloose coughed, "Umm. Red Bat?" Most people don't know this, Doctor Gearloose and Fethry had both been roomates in college. There was this nice girl they'd shared a dorm with and they even went on a road trip. Back then Fethry Duck had a wonderful girlfriend. Now even out of costume, nobody seemed to remember him. 

That made him...

Doctor Gyro Gearloose commented a little louder, "Red Bat?" The non powered hero jumped down from the big strong arms, trying to look like heroic. Professional in regards to superhero stuff. The mechanic hero gently put down Gyro, trying to not to seem nervous or awkward. There was a long silence as everyone looked at each other. Slowly the group thinned out. Despite the scientific chickens attempts to stop any making out in public, the duck dress as mammal felt a magnetic drive for the metallic beak. 

It was common. He grew single minded about ideas and people offen. Now it was this random man. First goal, learn his real name. The costumed duck put on a trench coat and a oversized hat, then following the suited fowl. 

Steelbeak felt someone watching him. A doubt grew that his fake name had worked. The feeling grew like someone watching him was getting very close. Like they were following, like they were growing in a possessive obsession for him. The supervillain shaked off the feeling. How silly. Why would anyone do that? 

The male duck smiled to himself at how close he'd gotten to his target. 

What a fortune that nobody expected him to feel attraction and thought of him as some poor baby. The idea of being thought of like that twisted his guts but it was useful for just this.

Fethry nearly laughed in delight as the taller man over looked him completely in a quick look backwards of just paranoia. Smart enough to doubt his assuming but just fumbling enough to not look down. Oh, this was going to be so easy. 

What a catch, such a handsome gent.

The End.


End file.
